priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Kami Dress Coord
(神) is a Premium Type Coord. In the anime, this coord must be unlocked in order to challenge the goddesses and become a Kami Idol. This coord was first seen worn by Laala Manaka, Mirei Minami and Sophie Hojo in Episode 137. User Appearance Dress A dress with a low cut top accent with thin lines of gold beneath the chest to match the puffy, diagonal cut sleeves that start beneath the shoulder with a gold band. Sewn to the middle of the skirt is a diamond heart on a gold base with a pair of white angel wings resting beneath gold wings, along with rainbow ribbon tails. The skirt is made from gold sequin and is in two layers separated by a white section trim with pleats and accent by gold lines. The top skirt has two upside down white hearts, along with strips of white, and a tulle layer accent with a gold bow above a gold heart, and rows of gold dots on each corner. The bottom skirt matches, with the addition of multiple hearts and gold beaded chains. Sewn around the middle of the skirt are multiple rainbow ribbons resting above a white lace cloth and adorned by a diamond oval that has a gold star beneath it. Sewn to the back of the dress are multiple ribbons and a pair of gold wings. Including a loose ribbon made of white lace, a short white ribbon with gold lines, a white ribbon with pastel rainbow lines, and a long rainbow ribbon. Each ribbon has a diamond star on its tip. Included is a gold choker and wrist accessories. Shoes Gold ballerina pumps with a thin band of cyan around the bottom and the heel shaped like a heart. On top of the foot is a diamond gem heart on a gold base attached to rainbow ribbon tails. On the side of the shoe is a larger gold wing sewn to a smaller white wing. Ribbon wraps around the top of the foot and ankle, with one connected to bead chains that wrap around the lower leg and connect to a thick gold band accent with white lace, hearts, and a pair of angel wings. Accessory A gold tiara composed of a chain of beads and several ornate hearts, accent with gradient gold coloring and sections of glittering diamond to match the six oval diamonds on each side. In the middle is a diamond heart on a gold base surrounded by eight gems coming in fuchsia, red, orange, yellow, green, sky blue, pale indigo, and diamond. Heart and wing shapes surround the center, along with three diamond circles. Game is a Premium God Rank Coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. It first appeared in the Divine 2016 Vol.6 Collection. Trivia *The practice of having to win tournaments to collect pieces of one "legendary" coord has been in the PriPara/Pretty Rhythm franchise since Aurora Dream. **The "legendary" Coords are the Wedding Dress Series (Aurora Dream), the Symphonia Series (Dear My Future), the Seventh Coord (Rainbow Live), and the Paradise Coord (Season 1). ***The Seventh Coord, however, was not distributed in competitions, and were instead achieved by the main characters as they performed a Prism Live with their Pair Friend. *In the anime, the dress and shoes were released first, followed by the hair accessory in the following episode. *It was revealed by the Cyalume Jewel Mic toy that this coord was originally known as the '''Jewel Wedding '''coord. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Tumblr owh9bpnUW31s9qhs4o1 500.jpg Anime Screenshots C6Tgzv0U4AADK0R.jpg C6Tgzv0UsAAPMSy.jpg C6Tgzv1UYAA 2Mq.jpg C6ThNbUU4AEzt3i.jpg C6ThNbJUoAARMgi.jpg 09308f17.jpg C942f0aa.jpg C6cWMauVYAE8Kmm.jpg 1489482837407.jpg C63iX0eV0AAs4bC.jpg C63iYDAUwAIXI8S.jpg C63iYUHV4AAn3V .jpg C63i9zBV4AAGsOf.jpg C64rVZ2U0AEYctX.jpg C64yuFtVwAEhD d.jpg C64zQ50V0AInbOe.jpg 567808cb.jpg B306c8b2.jpg B9621357.jpg 1c057e07.jpg 0f328837.jpg 1c37d338.jpg 92a15cb6.jpg 95abfd10.jpg 758863c3.jpg C737f6dc.jpg C63iRqhVsAASgiN.jpg C63ieDnU0AEhXKO.jpg 09f2b0b1.jpg Cb0edd28.jpg 037ad2dc.jpg Af86a1af.jpg 2ad4338f.jpg 6ba6c05c.jpg 8ff645ee.jpg 1c1b5913.jpg 8a8351ee.jpg 84f5e43f.jpg 7de0e8ac.jpg 02774b5f.jpg 9a3f31e2.jpg 1b2b0b2b.jpg 50b9b1c3.jpg 5bc13477.jpg 568da60e.jpg 2adfc66c.jpg 3139dd7a.jpg C6 cmwuVoAEGzyx.jpg C6 cvX9VAAASlvY.jpg C6 fn01VsAU51dx.jpg C6 iJsrV0AEJSFd.jpg C6 hzU9V4AEhfnk.jpg C6 hspwV4AA9EnK.jpg C6 jtGHVAAAMTkO.jpg C6 kajqU8AAwpjO.jpg C6 ltgYV0AEUAky.jpg C6 nS9DU0AA8GJb.jpg 139008.jpg 139005.jpg 139006.jpg 139006-0.jpg 1490087064888.jpg 1490087194007.jpg 1489712949 2 16 8328a078906e5baf479ce8570a397c8c.jpg 1489712949 1 1 19b137dcc06dc67d76c05f4339e95f13.jpg 1489712949 1 28 06f3967c2b8e77683d08484f7f5f4280.jpg 9BBFE517-C87C-485D-9AB4-49B04AE6AED5.jpeg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Rosette Jewel Category:God Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Divine 2016 Vol.6 Collection Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime